metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Talk page
The Talk Page is for discussions for articles for example if you look at the discussions page on here for another example a discussion page with be on the top corner near where is says Help page, User page, etc. but note that it is not a place for vandalism such as erasing content, threat messages, screwing up the page, etc. you can also use it to talk about articles well thats when it comes to an article you can also talk about articles that a user has made his/her user talk page but its not in category of deletion such an admin whom is causing a disturbance on the wiki if sysop then talk to him about it but you tell him to stop and he doesn't block him! You have new messages After someone else edits your user talk page, the alert "You have new messages" is automatically displayed on all pages you view until you view your user talk page. Using talk pages You should sign and date your contributions on all talk pages by typing four tildes: (~~~~), which will yield something like: Username 19:36, 10 January 2006 (UTC). See Help:Automatic conversion of wikitext for more information. On a talk page, "this page" usually refers to the main page (i.e. the page the talk page is associated with). If the talk page itself is referred to, write "this talk page". When debating the name of the page or discussing merging it with another page, always mention the current page name. Otherwise after renaming (moving) a page, references to "this page name" become ambiguous. The "Post a comment" feature (the tab labeled "new section", at the top of a talk page) allows you to start a new without needing to edit the whole page. The section header becomes the at the time you save the page, so there is no edit summary box displayed when you use this feature. The practice of posting similar messages to more than a few users' talk pages, for example to solicit a certain action, is very strongly discouraged. See Wikipedia:WP:Canvassing. Occasionally, talk pages for Metal Wikians articles will have one or more templates (such as "Template:talk") placed at the top of the page with guidelines for editing the page. Templates of this nature are usually for the benefit of new users or ISP editors (anons) who may be unfamiliar with talk page guidelines, and frequently appear only on articles that are either subject to intense criticism due to their content (e.g. abortion) or articles where the subject material is new or growing due to recent events (e.g. upcoming sporting events, ongoing weather and game related articles, recently deceased persons, etc). More recently, many Metal Wikians have begun placing similar templates on their own talk pages with guidelines for posting messages and their reply policies. Should you encounter such a template make sure to read the information presented in such templates before posting a message so you will know where to look for a fresh response... Category:Move Protected Category:Help